Double red
by Raikou927
Summary: while tracking down a source of chaos energy Nova discovers a hedgehog that is from another dimension and that the source of chaos energy came from a being that plans to rule all dimensions can Nova and this hedgehog called Rage stop him, Rage belongs to sonicfan0987
1. Chapter 1

_Double red_

_chapter 1_

_the meeting_

**Takota forest**

Nova was flying through the forest as fast as he could The Chaos palace found a source of chaos in the forest and the chaos guardians sent Nova to check it out

"How much longer till I find the source?" Nova asked his brother through a wrist communicator

"Not much longer, you should see the source in the clearing up ahead." Jake said

"I think I see it." Nova said as he saw two beings in the clearing fighting

Nova stopped flying and hid behind a nearby bush so he wouldn't get caught and watched

He saw that it was 2 Hedgehogs one red the other white and black

"Ha your attacks won't work on me fool." the white and black one said dodging every attack the red one did

"Why won't you stand still." the red one said getting angry

"I've seen your moves I know what to expect." the other said

"Wow stalker much." Nova said out loud accidently

"Who said that!" the white and black one said

"That voice." the other said

Nova then flew up from where he was hiding

"Why hello it nice to meet you." Nova said sarcastically

"Ah if it isn't Nova." the white and black one said

_"Nova what's he doing here."_ the red one thought

"Please don't tell me your one of those crazy fans that are stalkers." Nova said

the red hedgehog chuckled silently after hearing that

"Oh don't worry I'm not a fan." the white and black one said

"Well that's a relief." Nova sighed

"Who are you anyway?" Nova asked

"The names Eclipse remember it cause it will be the last name you ever hear." Eclipse said getting in a fighting position

"That is the worst way of saying it." Nova said

"I agree." the other one said

"Be quiet you!" Eclipse yelled furiously

"Did I make Eclipse cranky?" Nova asked sarcastically

Eclipse started to form a sphere in his hand

"SOLAR CHAOS BEAM!" Eclipse yelled firing a beam out of his left hand

Nova managed dodge it quick

"Never seen that type of chaos before." Nova said surprised by the beam

"You'd be surprised by what else I can do." Eclipse said with a smirk

Eclipse formed another sphere in his hand but this time it was dark

"LUNAR CHAOS SPEAR!" Eclipse yelled firing a black chaos spear at the red hedgehog

the red hedgehog didn't manage to dodge the spear and went through a few trees when hit

"That had to hurt." Nova said

"It did!" the hedgehog yelled somehow hearing Nova

"Now there will no interruptions." Eclipse said

"Well then let's begin." Nova said while preparing his sword

Nova charged at Eclipse while his blade gained a lightning aura

"LIGHTNING CHAOS SWORD STRIKE!" Nova yelled before he slashed at Eclipse

Eclipse caught the blade and prepared a chaos move

"SOLAR CHAOS BLAST!" Eclipse yelled releasing a chaos blast knocking Nova back into a tree

"Ow." Nova said before a tree branch fell on him

Eclipse was about to unleash another attack when he got punched in the back by the other hedgehog

Eclipse turned around about to say something but got hit with a fire beam

"Surprise." the hedgehog said

"Why you little..." Eclipse said before getting cut off by Nova

"ICE CHAOS SPINDASH!" Nova yelled releasing a frozen spindash at Eclipse

Eclipse barely dodged it thus making Nova bounce all over the place

**(Raikou927: note if any type chaos spindash Nova has misses he will bounce all over the place like a pinball)**

"I hate it when this happens." Nova said while bouncing around

"Perhaps I should unleash one of my special attacks." Eclipse said with an evil smirk

Eclipse formed two spheres, a white one in his left hand and a black one in his right hand

"ECLIPSE JUDGEMENT!" Eclipse yelled while placing his hands together and fired a beam at Nova and the other hedgehog

lucky for the hedgehog Nova bounced into him causing him to avoid the beam

"Darn." Eclipse said seeing as the beam missed both of them

"That was close." the hedgehog said

"You can say that again." Nova said when he stopped bouncing

"That beam took a lot out of me need to recharge." Eclipse whispered to himself

"Now's our chance." the hedgehog said charging at Eclipse

the hedgehog punched Eclipse 5 times before he kicked him in the gut and threw a icy chaos spear at him

"I didn't know you had ice chaos." Nova said

"There are some things you don't know about me." the hedgehog said

"Care to finish him Nova." the hedgehog continued

"Why yes I would sir." Nova said in a fake British accent

Nova grabbed his sword and charged at Eclipse

"COSMIC CHAOS SWORD STRIKE!" Nova yelled

Nova's sword gained a purple aura before he slashed Eclipse right through the middle

When Nova turned around he saw Eclipse with no sores at all

"What." Nova said shocked to see him fine

"I can regenerate fast." Eclipse said with an evil grin

"So you have a healing factor?" Nova asked

"No I just regenerate." Eclipse said

"Isn't that just a healing factor?" Nova asked again

"No it isn't." Eclipse said

"Are you sure?" Nova asked once again

"IT ISN'T A HEALING FACTOR!" Eclipse yelled fed up with the questions

"Anyway you may have won this time but I'll be back." Eclipse continued

Eclipse then looked at the hedgehog

"Good luck trying to get home Rage." Eclipse said before disappearing

When Eclipse disappeared Nova's wrist communicator started going off

Nova turned it on and Jake appeared on the screen

"Nova did you find the source of the chaos energy?" Jake asked

"Yep it came from a guy named Eclipse but he got away." Nova said

"Eclipse was his name?" Jake asked again

"Yeah." Nova answered

"I'll have to check with the Grandmaster about him." Jake said

"Did you find anything else?" Jake asked once again

"Somebody who was fighting Eclipse, I think his name was Rage." Nova said

"Well why don't you bring Rage back to the Chaos Palace so we can see why he was fighting him." Jake said

"Okay we'll be there soon." Nova said turning off the communicator

"Well looks like your coming with me to the Chaos Palace." Nova said with his arms folded

"Wasn't it burned down by Mephiles?" Rage asked

Nova just stood there in confusion

"What are you talking about, Mephiles was defeated by Sonic a few years." Nova said

"No he survived, he burned down the Palace a few days ago." Rage said sounding persistent

_"Wow he must have gotten a memory change."_ Nova thought

"Just come along so I won't have to drag you and I will drag you." Nova said strictly

"Like you could drag me." Rage said

5 minutes later

Nova was dragging Rage through the forest by his foot

"Okay okay okay you made your point you can let go now." Rage said while being dragged

"What's the magic word?" Nova asked

"Please." Rage answered

Nova then let go of Rage

"Have you learned your lesson?" Nova asked

"Yes." Rage answered once he got up

"Good now come on were almost to the Chaos Palace." Nova said before running off

Rage ran after him and soon caught up to him

_"This must be a different route to the Palace but didn't it burn down and why is Nova acting different."_ Rage thought while running

Nova looked back at Rage who looked liked he was zoning out

"You okay dude?" Nova asked Rage

"Yeah." Rage said after he stopped thinking about the Palace burning down

3 minutes later Nova and Rage arrived at the Chaos Palace

Rage looked at the Palace in awestruck

"Your not the only one who was surprised by the way Palace looks." Nova said

Rage turned around after hearing

"Most first time visitors are surprised by the way the Palace looks." Nova continued

Rage looked at Nova in confusion

" I thought they were very picky with who they allow to see." Rage said

Nova was shocked by that sentence

"Why would you think that?" Nova asked still shocked

" Someone told me that the chaos guardians are very picky with who they allow to visit." Rage answered

"Well then that person is way off." Nova said trying to sound calm

"Well lets get you to Jake." Nova continued before pushing Rage into the Palace

* * *

**Raikou927: I know that was a horrible way to end the chapter but I wanted to save the discussion about Eclipse for the next chapter and if you read The new brawler before it was accidently deleted you may have heard of Eclipse but since the story was deleted I decided to make a few changes to Eclipse's bio**

**Eclipse: so you gave chaos powers based off the sun and the moon?**

**Raikou927: you are called Eclipse so it would make since**

**Eclipse: I guess**

**Raikou927: anyway I borrowed sonicfan0987's OC Rage the hedgehog to make this story and speaking of OCs some may be mentioned considering how had Rage come into the story so I hope the owners of those OCs won't mind if they do mind I'll have to make adjustments but it's only ones that appear in sonicfan0987's story "Sonic OCs Generations and very little get mentioned**

**Eclipse: you also gave a little spoiler for a chapter that was in that story**

**Raikou927: quiet you, Read and Review and see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

_Double red_

_chapter 2_

_discussions _

**Chaos Palace**

When Rage stepped into the Chaos Palace he immediately set his attention on a giant orb that was in the middle of the room

"What in the world is that." Rage said surprised

"That is the chaos orb." a voice said out of nowhere

Rage turned around to see Nova and a dark blue hedgehog wearing black jeans a white shirt and sneakers with wings on them

**(Raikou927: to those of you that I'm ripping off some Greek mythology when I came up with Jake's clothing for some reason I came up with sneakers with wings on them but the wings are decorations DON'T THINK I WOULD RIP SOMETHING OFF)**

"Nova who is this?" Rage asked while trying to wonder why the hedgehog's sneakers had wings

"This is my older brother Jake and if your wondering why his sneakers have wings Jake thought they would look cool." Nova said while putting his arm around Jake

"Which they do." Jake said taking Nova's arm off of him

"No they don't dude." Nova said

"Yes they do." Jake said in an angry tone

"Ahem." Rage said strictly trying to not make an argument happen

"So your Nova's older brother?" Rage asked

"Yep." Jake said simply

"You know I have a couple of brothers to." Rage said

"Oh really." Nova said

"Yeah here's a picture." Rage holding up a picture

Jake looked at the picture and saw Rage with two other hedgehogs standing in front of the master emerald

"The one on the left is Icezer, the one on the right is Xage." Rage said pointing at the figures in the picture

**(Raikou927: according to sonicfan0987 Xage's name is pronounced Sage)**

"And Knuckles let you take a picture there?" Nova asked

"What are you talking about Knuckles isn't around any more." Rage said

"Well in your dimension he's not." Jake said confusing both Rage and Nova

"What?" Rage asked

"In our dimension Knuckles is alive but in your dimension he's not." Jake answered

"So your saying that Rage is from another dimension?" Nova asked surprised by what Jake said

"Yep, after I asked the Grandmaster about Eclipse I decided to do research about Rage and found out that he's from another dimension." Jake said

"So I'm in another dimension." Rage said to himself

"That would explain why you said that the Chaos palace was burned down by Mephilies." Nova said to Rage

"I guess so." Rage said

"So Jake what did you find out about Eclipse?" Nova asked

"Well according to Grandmaster Eclipse is an inter-dimensional being that has chaos powers that are based off the Sun and Moon." Jake said

"That would explain why he used solar chaos and lunar chaos." Nova said

"Yeah." Rage said agreeing with Nova

"As I was saying, Eclipse was longing to rule all dimensions but was stopped by his sister Destiny, he was sealed away but managed to break free and escape to where no one would find him." Jake continued

"Then how did he get here along with Rage." Nova wondered

"I can tell you that." Rage said

"Then fire away." Nova said

_Flashback_

_I was taking a walk on Angel Island when a portal opened below me which caused me to fall in_

_when I stopped falling I saw a bunch of portals which showed what I thought at the moment were portals which were for quick transportation around the world_

_then a black and white hedgehog appeared before me_

_"Hello Rage." the hedgehog_

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_"My name is Eclipse and I have a proposition for you." Eclipse said_

_"What is it?" I asked_

_"I would like you to join me for universal domination." he said with an evil smirk_

_"Why would I help you for evil!" I yelled_

_"Because you don't stand a chance against me." Eclipse said_

_"Well lets see about that." I said_

_I then tackled Eclipse through one of the portals and ended up in a forest_

_End Flashback_

"And before I knew it I was here." Rage said

"Interesting." Jake said while rubbing his chin

"Apparently you entered the dimensional plains by Eclipse's power to create inter-dimensional portals and then wound up in are dimension." Jake continued

"When did you become so smart bro?" Nova asked

"Unlike you I study." Jake said

"Only you can try to do a burn like that and fail." Nova said with a smirk

"Hey..." Jake began to say before he was interrupted

"By the way Rage what happened to the Knuckles you know?" Nova asked

"He was killed by Scourge." Rage answered

"Strange the Scourge we know tried to kill Knuckles but was stopped before he could finish him." Jake said

"Wow seems like are dimensions have similar things but different outcomes." Rage said

suddenly an alarm went off

"What's with the alarm?" Rage asked surprised by the alarm

"Chaos Beast alert!" Nova yelled over the sound of the alarm

a screen came down and showed a green chaos beast destroying a city

"Ah great a Zero Chaos Beast, come on I'll tell the others to meet us at the location and get going." Jake said

"I'm coming to." Rage said

"The more the merrier." Nova said with a smirk

"Fine just get going." Jake said before running off to get the others

"Let's go." Nova said

"Right." Rage said

the two then ran off to city

* * *

**I know that was a short chapter but as the name of the chapter implies it's just discussions and I'm saving a couple surprises for later in the story**

**Eclipse: you mean the fact that your going to...**

**DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISES**

**Eclipse: my bad**

**anyway review and I'm planning a little story about Nova's origin story and another called "Days at the Chaos Palace"**

**Eclipse: Raikou927 owns only his OCs and the names of the locations in the story except my castle I own that**

**YOU SPOILED**


	3. not the usual chaos beast

_Double Red_

_chapter 3_

_not the usual Chaos Beast_

**Giro City**

Nova and Rage were rushing to were the Chaos beast was attacking

"So Nova how do you take down a zero Chaos beast?" Rage asked while they were running

"You have to hit it in the eye with a star chaos attack." Nova said

"Star Chaos?" Rage asked

"It's kinda like Cosmic Chaos but the chaos energy comes from the stars of the universe." Nova explained quickly

"Got it." Rage said as neared the location of the chaos beast

when Nova and Rage arrived at the location they Jake and three other hedgehogs fighting a giant chaos beast

one of the three was gold wearing sunglasses, a leather jacket, jeans, and normal shoes

another one was light brown wearing long skirt with shorts underneath,long-sleeved shirt,and greenish brown shoes

the last one was sky blue wearing normal sneakers,blue jeans,blue shirt,red jacket and seemed familiar to Rage

"Took you long enough." the gold one said after dodging an energy wave created by the chaos beast

"Got caught in traffic." Nova said

"Now's not time for jokes Nova." the light brown one said

"Okay okay sheesh." Nova said

"Who are they?" Rage asked

"I'll tell you after the battle." Nova said pulling out the Blade of Chaos

"Till then just watch the pros." Nova said before dashing at the Chaos beast

"Not happening." Rage said

Rage created a chaos spear and threw it at the eye

when the chaos spear hit the chaos beast it almost fell back

"Whoa." the sky blue one said

"Impressive." Jake said

"The fight isn't over yet!" the Chaos beast said

this surprised everyone since chaos beasts never talk

"Did it just talk?" Nova asked

"This isn't a normal chaos beast." a voice said

suddenly Eclipse showed up on one of the surrounding buildings with Xeto and Thallata

"Xeto!" Nova said surprised that he was with

"Hello again Nova." Xeto said

"What are you doing with Eclipse?" Rage asked

"Me and Xeto have decided to work together after I summoned the Ultimate Chaos Beast."

"Ultimate Chaos beast, what exactly makes it Ultimate?" the gold one asked

"Why don't I show you." UCB said

**(Raikou927: UCB stands for Ultimate Chaos Beast if you couldn't tell)**

UCB then somehow transformed into a Gaia Chaos beast

"That's why it's called the Ultimate Chaos Beast." Thallata said

"You had to ask that Ace." Nova said

"Well sorry for being curious." Ace said

"Chaos Beast destroy them." Eclipse said before he disappeared with Xeto and Thallata

"Shall we continue?" UCB asked before he created a ball of chaos and launched it at Rage

"Nice try." Rage said

when the ball of chaos got close to Rage he suddenly absorbed it

"What!" UCB shouted

"Let the fight continue." Rage said simply

Rage then dashed towards UCB and punched him 7 times before ending the combo with a kick to the jaw

"Ow." UCB said before changing forms again

"He's changing again." Jake said

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Ace said in an angry tone

"Stop arguing and help out." the sky blue one said before using her staff to send a beam of gravity chaos at UCB

by the time the gravity chaos beam got close it stopped

"Try all you want but we have no weakness." UCB said appearing to be a gravity chaos beast now

"Somebody call the Grammer police." Nova said right before he got hit with the gravity chaos beam

"Maybe you shouldn't make it angry." Rage said with his arms folded

Rage then noticed that Nova wasn't getting up

"Uh Nova get up." Rage said

"Uh Rage he's under the effect of gravity chaos." Jake said

"what effect?" Rage asked

"After getting hit with gravity chaos the person either starts to float up or get pulled down to the planet." Amanda said after nearly getting stomped on by UCB

"It may last for 5 minutes but that's long enough for us to defeat you." UCB said before he changed to a star chaos beast

"Now take this!" UCB shouted while creating 3 meteor of star chaos

UCB was about to throw the meteors until he was hit by Ace who had sneaked behind him somehow

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" UCB started before he was hit again by Rage who had thrown 2 fire chaos spears at him

"He does not keep his mouth shut." Rage said

UCB changed forms once again but this time to a True Hyper Cosmic Chaos beast

"Then perhaps I should just kill you all so you don't have to hear us." UCB said

UCB then formed a bomb and threw it at the hedgehogs almost blowing them up if it wasn't for their chaos shields

although Nova wasn't able to get up and create a chaos shield the sky blue hedgehog got in front of him and formed the chaos shield

"Thanks Emily." Nova said

"No problem." Emily said while smiling

"Uh Nova and Emily I hate to ruin your moment but we got a Chaos Beast that can change forms here." Jake said before getting stomped on by UCB

"That had to hurt." Rage said

"It did!" Jake exclaimed

UCB then switched forms but this time to a Ice Chaos Beast

"So sorry but I'm forced to do this." he said sounding as if he didn't want to fight

UCB then created a ice spear and threw it at Rage

"Inferno Chaos Spear!" Rage exclaimed throwing two chaos spears made of Fire Chaos

UCB didn't move instead he took the hit like he deserved it

"I'm sorry!" UCB yelled before changing forms AGAIN

This time he changed into a Mystic Chaos Beast

"Ice you big coward let me show you how it's supposed to be done." UCB said

"Did he just yell at himself?" Ace asked

"It's like he has multiple personalty's." Nova said getting up from the effects of Gravity Chaos

"Or because it every chaos beast we ever faced in one." Jake said while limping over to them

"So ya finally figured it out kid well that will do you very little." UCB said as he made two energy spheres

"Any ideas?" Rage asked

"Only one." the light brown one said

"Let me guess Super Form." Ace said

"Yep." she said

"Or this." Nova said

Nova walked over to Rage with a little smirk

"Get ready to use Chaos Control over there." Nova said to Rage while pointing to the top of a building

"Why?" Rage asked

"Just do it when say so." Nova said sounding serious

"Okay." Rage said

"What ever you're planning ain't gonna work." UCB said while preparing to throw the energy spheres

"Not going to happen." Emily said launching a gravity chaos spear at UCB

"3..." Nova started

the gravity chaos spear missed UCB

"Ha you're gonna have to work on your aim missy." UCB said not knowing what was going to happen next

"2..." Nova continued

UCB started to charge at them but was cut off by Jake who stabbed him in the back

"OWW YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" UCB yelled

"1..." Nova finished

UCB tossed Jake off and looked at Nova and Rage

"I have a bad feeling." UCB said

"Now!" Nova shouted

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Rage exclaimed using chaos control to get to the building that Nova told him to teleport to

and right before Rage appeared there Nova used chaos control to that exact spot

after a few seconds a flash of light appeared

"What!" UCB exclaimed

when the light vanished there was a red hedgehog standing on the building

"You're about to be finished." the hedgehog said sounding like Nova and Rage at the same time

"Who are you!?" UCB yelled at the hedgehog

"You may call me..." the hedgehog started before teleporting in front of UCB and punching him in the gut

"... Ravo." the hedgehog finished

* * *

**Raikou927: to those of you that don't know Nova has the ability to fuse with others with Chaos Control but uses it rarely, if your wondering about the IT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF**

**and to Sonicfan0987 this is just the regular version of Ravo he will show his other form later**

**Eclipse: Raikou927 only owns his OCs, some of the locations in this story, and Rage belongs to Sonicfan0987, my castle's name belongs to me**

**Xeto: IT'S NOT YOUR CASTLE IT'S MINE**

**Raikou927: QUIET YOUR BOTH SPOILING**

**Eclipse and Xeto: sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

_Ravo Appears!_

_Eclipse's plan Revealed_

"You're about to be finished." the hedgehog said sounding like Nova and Rage at the same time

"Who are you!?" UCB yelled at the hedgehog

"You may call me..." the hedgehog started before teleporting in front of UCB and punching him in the gut

"... Ravo." the hedgehog finished

UCB got sent back a few feet with a pain in his gut

"Wow that seemed better than if Silova did it." Jake said surprised by the fusion

**(Raikou927: Silova is the fusion of Nova and Silver)**

"WHY YOU..." UCB started before getting hit with a ice chaos beam

"Now now you wouldn't to make that mouth of your's foul would you." Ravo said mockingly

"He also mocks better than Silova to." Ace said

Ravo summoned Nova's weapon The Sword Of Chaos and Rage's weapon The Blade Of Chaos

**(Raikou927: The Sword of Chaos and The Blade of Chaos are different weapons Nova uses the Sword of Chaos which is a tad smaller than a regular sword and is made of fragments of the chaos emeralds that got broken off as impossible as that sounds)**

UCB was getting madder by the second luckily he switched forms into a Demonic Chaos Beast before he could say anything

"Easy Gaia why don't I take care of this." UCB said to himself

"You really think you can beat us then try." he continued before getting slashed twice by Ravo

"What you said try." Ravo said

UCB fired a beam at Ravo who at the last second used chaos control to get out of the way

"FIRE CHAOS TWIN SWORD STRIKE!" Ravo yelled as the swords turned into flames and charged at UCB

when the attack hit UCB flew back with burn marks all over him

when UCB got up Ravo fired a Cosmic chaos spear and a Ice chaos spear at him

UCB tried to block the attacks but got stabbed in the back by Ace before they hit

Ravo then summoned two fire chaos spears

"Inferno Chaos Spear!" Ravo exclaimed before throwing them at UCB

UCB was badly injured and decided to use strongest attack

UCB switched forms but this time looked like a combination of all Chaos Beasts

"Try to stop this Ravo if you dodge this whole world will perish!" UCB exclaimed as he charged up a beam

"CHAOS ASSAULT!" UCB yelled firing the beam at Ravo

"Cosmic chaos beam." Ravo said simply as he fired a small beam of cosmic chaos at the beam

"YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP THIS BEAM!" UCB yelled again

"Yep." was all Ravo said as the beam went through the Chaos Assault beam and into UCB's chest

UCB fell to the ground as he reverted back to a Zero Chaos Beast

"Whoa." Emily said in amazement

"This is far from over Ravo!" UCB said as he got up and teleported away

"Well we'll be waiting." Ravo said before returning to Rage and Nova

"Wow that was awesome!" Rage exclaimed in amusement

"Well to be honest I didn't think it would work." Nova said

"What do you mean?" Rage asked

"I think he means since you two are from different dimensions the chaos fusion wouldn't work." Jake said who walked up to them

"Exactly not it I just thought he wasn't going to do it." Nova said

"Well either way it worked out well." Rage said

"Although we could have done less damage to the city." Ace said surveying what was left of the city

"Yeah that would've been nice to have a city not get destroyed." The light brown one said

"You're right about that May." Emily said

"For now let's just head back to the Chaos Palace." Nova said

**5 minutes later in Xeto's castle**

UCB was suffering a punishment so horrible I can't even type it

"No no no please make it stop!" UCB cried as a Water Chaos Beast but Xeto, Thallata, and Eclipse didn't hear him

"I must say that Chaos Beast was quite formidable till Nova decided to do a chaos fusion." Xeto said almost amused

"Indeed I could never create such a Chaos Beast." Thallata said amazed by the fact that UCB could change forms

"Well in one dimension you took one of every Chaos Beast to create it but it got out of your control." Eclipse said

"But the only flaw is that each form has a different personality since it has more than one body." Eclipse said again

"Well he will play an important part in our deal." Xeto said as he held up a Chaos Emerald

"Ah yes with this we can travel to the Dimensional Plains and take down my father and sister." Eclipse replied as he took the Emerald away from Xeto

"And in return we rule this world." Thallata said

"Of course you will." Eclipse lied because in the dimension where they disrupt the chaos balance completely they get killed by a creature that came from the disturbance

"Please make it stop!" UCB whined still taking the punishment

"Should we stop it?" Thallata asked hoping the answer would be no

"Na he still hasn't gotten the full extent." Xeto said walking away

**Chaos Palace**

Nova, Rage and the were walking into the Palace when they were greeted by a black hedgehog wearing a long skirt with shorts underneath, a white shirt, and green sneakers

"That was a great fight you put up." the hedgehog said with excitement

Rage just gave her a confused looked

the hedgehog noticed the look instantly

"Who's this guys?" the hedgehog asked

"Amanda this is Rage, Rage this is Amanda." Jake said introducing them to each other

"Nice to meet you." Rage said

"Same here." Amanda said with a smile

* * *

**Raikou927: new edition to Double Red and another horrible way of ending the chapter**

**Eclipse: Raikou927 owns only his OCs and some of the names for the locations in the story**

**Raikou927: Thank you Eclipse and one last thing before ending the chapter**

**Nova: what**

**Raikou927: As you already know sonicfan0987 owns Rage and since sonicfan0987 put so much effort into his OCs I decided to give Rage the Raikou Seal Of Approval *puts sticker of a Raikou on Rage***

**Rage: can I take this off**

**Raikou927: no, anyway Read and Review**


End file.
